Panem's Beginning
by RoseThorns318
Summary: We know the story of Katniss Everdeen and her life living in Panem. But what about the story of how Panem came to be? This is that story, told through the eyes of Ella and Dean. Follow their stories to find out what really happened to North America and its people through war, famine, and natural disasters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Cornelia Montgomery. I am 22 years old. I have lived through the War of North America, the many famines and droughts, and I have survived. Dean told me to write this journal, to write down everything that had happened. Well, I guess you don't know who that is yet, but you will.

So here I am. To tell you the truth. About everything.

You may never end up reading this story. The guards may find this and burn it, or destroy it. For your sake I hope you are never found reading this journal, as a horrible fate will come your way. I'm certain of that. My hope is that the people will one day break out of their bubbles and rise up against this tyranny. But for that you would need time, and a spark.

Here is my story of how Panem came to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Ella)**

_"This is as far a third party candidate has ever made it! In the top two! Isn't it exciting John?"_

_"Yes, Linda, very exciting! And here we have a picture of the candidates from the debate last night! Both are so-"_

I rolled my eyes at possibly the worst broadcast of an election ever. The TV was much better off than on a news station. Both candidates would suck at being president, especially the new guy: Emrik Derington, the third party candidate. What was up with that new third party anyway, The New Regime? So pretentious.

"Ella?" A voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom?" I shouted back. No answer. Great, now I have to get out of bed.

I went downstairs to find my mom cooking. "So honey, are you going to vote next week?"

I sighed. "No, Mom. We've already been over this. Why would I vote for someone I don't like or approve of?"

She turned to face me, wiping her messy hands on her apron, almost…angrily. "It's the first time you've been eligible to vote! You need to take part in your government!"

"I'm not voting." I crossed my arms, staring her down, willing her to challenge me.

"Fine." She looked defeated, but I could tell she was unhappy about my decision. Her tone made it clear that she disagreed with me and would never understand why I was so against it. Maybe now she'll stop pestering me about voting. It's not even that special of an occasion anyway.

All anyone could talk about in the week leading up to the election was the stupid third party candidate. I couldn't even be bothered to remember his name. At this point I don't care who wins. It doesn't affect my life and it won't anytime soon. Nothing drastic will happen; not in this country. Besides, I'm going traveling across the world next fall so I won't even be in this country for anything to affect me directly.

I flop backwards onto my bed with a smile on my face. I still couldn't believe that I was going overseas for the first time in less than a year. I get so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear my mom screaming that it's time for dinner. She shakes me awake-when did I even fall asleep- and lets me know that I need to get my butt downstairs in two minutes or she's eating my share.

I sit up and wait for the post-nap grogginess to fade before I head downstairs for dinner. I enter the kitchen and realize that my mom had plans to eat in living room to watch TV. Of course it's another TV special on the candidates. Today is Election Day and I was hoping that meant we could have a break from seeing the two people we've been watching for months. I was wrong.

I grabbed some of my mom's delicious chicken parmesan and sat down on the couch beside her. Oh great, the candidates are giving their speeches from the other day. First up is my least favorite candidate: Emrik Derington. Seriously, who names their child that? His name is ridiculous. I guess I have no choice but to watch it. I might at least get comfy.

_"I believe our nation can change. I believe our nation is going to change, for the better of course."_ The crowd laughs. I roll my eyes. _"If I win this election, I will shower all of you, my fellow citizens, with peace and prosperity. I want to win, and I always get what I want. It's time for a new party to lead America. Those Democrats are far too liberal, and the Republicans are way too conservative. America needs fresh ideas, a new start. I am capable of bringing you that. Thank you for your time."_

He smiles at the crowd and shakes hands with every person he can on his way out. He seems to be trying too hard. And what was that with the "I always get what I want" crap? There is an underlying tone to his speech, but I can't quite grasp it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So every chapter is going to have either Ella or Dean's name since I'm going to be switching back and forth between both of their points of view. Just a heads up so you don't get confused. Leave me a review if you have any questions or comments. Don't worry, I love constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Dean)**

Finally today was the day. The day where, hopefully, the whole nation finds out that Emrik Derington wins. It hasn't been announced yet but I hope he wins. Everyone is sick of the two main political parties because nothing will change how they think or act. The Republicans are way too conservative and selfish. While he Democrats are too liberal and socialist. Neither party can benefit our country.

That's why The New Regime can do no wrong.

I hope they win because it has been a dream of mine to serve in the military. Almost every man in my family has been in the military at some point in their lives. But I wouldn't want to serve for someone's ideals that I don't agree with. I could've signed up to join the military a few months ago after I graduated high school, but I wanted to wait for the election results. I figured I'd sign up next year either way, no matter who wins.

"Dean!" I hear my dad call my name from somewhere downstairs. He seems very excited; I can almost picture a grin on his face. "The results are going to be announced very soon! Come down and watch!"

His energy is contagious. I set my laptop, where I was doing some research on the army, and run downstairs. I find both of my parents, sister, and two brothers sitting around the TV. I pick my sister up from the couch and set her down on the floor.

"Hey!" She exclaims.

"You're the youngest so you need to let us older people sit on the couch," I smile at her. She responds by sticking out her tongue at me.

I sit down on the couch next to my brothers. Our whole family watches the TV program anxiously. Most of the program was talking about statistics and polls about who the nation thought was going to win and what policies would be enacted.

Of course they announce are new president in the last five minutes. The reporters ask for a drum roll and everyone gets very silent. One of the reporters opens a envelope containing the name of the winner. She opens it very slowly (I guess for dramatic effect?) and reads us the name: Emrik Derington.

We all jump out of our seats, clapping and cheering. I am overjoyed. I didn't see the half-hearted smile on my dad's face and the lack of a twinkle in his eyes. I was too caught up in the moment.

After our mini celebration I run to my room and look up the form that needs to be filled out to join the army. I find the form online and print it out. This form is very basic, something they implemented a few years ago that's used generally, for all military branches. It only asks for the basics and eventually I'll be able to talk to a recruiter, if they don't find any issues with my form or my history. The government doesn't want its military filled with convicts or traitors.

So I sit down at my desk and fill out my form.

**Name:** Dean Smith

**Age:** 18

**City and State of Residency:** Denver, CO

**Occupation:** N/A

**Highest Level of Education:** High School

**Military Branch:** Army

**Any (Previous) Injuries or Diseases That Might Hinder Your Military Performance?** N/A

_*Please attach all medical forms and proof of residency and citizenship*_

Well that was a very basic form. Now I just need to get my medical forms and citizen papers together. I bet my mom knows where they are, because I have no idea. Oh man, am I excited. I can't wait for actually talking to a recruiter and joining the army.

I slump back in my chair, close my eyes and dream of a bright future. I fall asleep that way, with a smile on my face.

I wake up with my head on my desk. At least no one is around to see the tiny puddle of drool under my cheek. I go downstairs to get a drink of water.

I silently walk into my kitchen when I hear a noise coming from my TV. I go over to see why it's on, only to find my dad sitting in front of it. I look at what he's watching and it looks like some sort of protest bordering on riot. I glimpse at one of the protester's signs and it's nothing but negative towards Emrik. Do these people really hate him this much? And why is my dad watching it? I didn't know the answers, though I should've tried to figure out what was happening. It would've saved me so much trouble.


End file.
